


Kingsman University

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on my headcanon that my real life college actually has a secret major, But everyone's still a spy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Much like the uni Eggsy goes to, Still goes along with the movie, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world’s most powerful individuals. In 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our adventure. An independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the intelligence of government-run spy organizations. So in 1920, Kingsman University first opened its doors.





	1. Wrong Room, Right Choice

He was late. It was his first day of classes and he was late and he was lost. He finally found the building he was looking for and slipped into the classroom, which was right by the entrance to the building.

He slid into a desk in the back, pulling out his notebook and began to take notes, accepting a syllabus from the person in front of him. After class, he packed up his bag slowly, letting everyone go ahead of him.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” a voice said from behind him. “Are you new to the program?”

“It’s my first day,” he agreed. “I got in a bit late, did I miss anything?”

“Not really,” the blonde woman said. “It’s still syllabus week. I’m Roxanne Morton, but you can call me Roxy.”

“Gary Unwin, call me Eggsy,” he shook the offered hand.

“Well I was about to get some lunch, do you want to come along?”

“Why not?” Eggsy agreed, following Roxy out of the room.

* * *

They didn’t end up in the caf, like Eggsy had expected, instead they wound up in what looked like a break room.

“Are we allowed to be in here?” Eggsy asked, lingering by the door.

“Yeah,” Roxy agreed, pulling two tupperware containers from the refrigerator, “My dads are both professors here. I’ve practically grown up here.”

Eggsy nodded, taking the offered container. “What’s this?”

“No idea,” Roxy said cheerfully, “Today was Merlin’s day to bring food, so it’ll be good.”

They sat at the table, both eating from their own containers, occasionally stealing bites from each other’s.

Eggsy was taunting Roxy about stealing her last bite when two men walked in.

“Have you taken in another stray Roxy?” the man with dark hair and eyes like Roxy’s asked, going to the fridge and pulling out two more containers.

“I think I’m going to keep this one,” she said magnanimously, stealing Eggsy’s container to finish it. “I think Harry will like him.”

“He’s not in our program,” the other man, with glasses and hair like Roxy’s, said, accepting one of the containers from the other, submitting to the kiss on the temple.

“It’s his first day,” Roxy defended him. “Right Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded, not trusting himself to speak under the scrutiny of the man with glasses.

“What’s your major Eggsy?” he pressed.

“Undecided,” Eggsy murmured.

The man in glasses nodded. “You know what Arthur is going to say.”

“So put him through the tests!” the other man said. “You should know to trust Roxy’s instincts by now.”

“James,” the man in glasses said, tone disapproving.

“Come on Percy,” James exclaimed. “If we get Harry and Merlin on our side, Arthur can’t do jackshit.”

Percy sighed as the door opened again.

“What have they done this time Percival?” a bald man asked, going to the fridge.

“Roxy’s picked up another stray Merlin,” Percival answered. “And they both want to test him.”

Merlin came over and sat next to Roxy. “This him?” he asked, looking at Eggsy.

“His name is Eggsy,” Roxy offered.

Merlin examined Eggsy for several long moments before nodding. “Test him,” he said. “I’m free this evening.”

“Eggsy?”

“Alright,” Eggsy said, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. “I’m game.”

“There’s a lad,” James said with a grin. “Tonight’s going to be fun.”

* * *

That night was not fun. Eggsy had first taken the weirdest test of his life, followed by an obstacle course of sorts that left him exhausted but oddly satisfied.

“How’d I do?” Eggsy asked with a satisfied grin.

“Promising,” Merlin nodded. “You still need a sponsor.”

“I’ll take him on,” the dark haired man standing next to Merlin said.

James and Percival both seemed shocked, Percival hiding it better than James. Merlin and Roxy both just looked smug.

“He’s all yours Harry,” Merlin said with a nod. “Show him around, I’ll have his new schedule in the morning.”

Harry nodded, standing back as Roxy wrapped Eggsy in a hug. 

“You’re going to love it here Eggsy,” she whispered to him.

“Thanks Rox,” Eggsy grinned. “See you around, ya?”

“Yeah,” Roxy pulled away with a grin. “Go talk to Harry, you two are going to get on like a house on fire, once you get him out of his shell.”

Eggsy nodded, letting Roxy return to her fathers. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before approaching Harry. “Professor Hart,” Eggsy offered a hand to shake.

“Harry, please,” the man returned, shaking the offered hand.

“So why do I need a sponsor?” Eggsy asked, following Harry as he led the way to the building his office was housed in.

“Because you’re different,” Harry said simply. “Most students have a sponsor, Roxy is being sponsored by Percival. But you, specifically, need a sponsor to help you navigate the politics of the program.”

“Politics?”

“Most of the students in this program are from families with significant political influence,” Harry answered, opening the door to his office. “And came from old money. You have neither, so I am here to help you.”

Eggsy sat down in the chair across the desk from Harry. “So what’s going on now?”

“You’re in the Kingsman program now,” Harry said. “Merlin is making a new class schedule for you, so that you’ll always have someone from the program with you. Probably Roxanne, since the two of you hit it off so well.”

Eggsy nodded, checking the time. “I need to get home,” he hopped up. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Eight o’clock sharp!” Harry called as Eggsy dashed out of the room.


	2. Someone Who Deserves to be Here

“Ms. Morton,” a sharp voice came from the door while Eggsy and Roxy ate lunch together about a week after Eggsy had joined the Kingsman program. “What have I told you about bringing non-members to the department?”

“He is a member sir,” Roxy said, standing up and pulling Eggsy with her.

“Gary Unwin sir,” Eggsy said, offering a hand to the man.

“Chester King,” the man returned, looking at Eggsy’s hand as if it was a dead fish. “I am Arthur, the dean of the Kingsman program. “Who is your sponsor?”

“I am,” Harry said from the door. “And if you have a problem with my protege, I’ll thank you to bring it up with me first.” 

“Galahad,” Arthur sneered. “I should have known.”

“We must adapt with the times Arthur,” Harry said with a genteel smile that seemed dangerous. “Eggsy, do you have a moment?”

“Of course,” Eggsy set his empty container in the sink and followed Harry. “Is that prick really head of the program?” he asked once they were out of earshot.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Harry sighed.

“Then what the fuck am I still doing here? If he’s in charge?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry asked, pausing before opening the door of his office. 

Eggsy shook his head, not looking at Harry.

Harry reached out and put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, causing him to look up. “My dear boy,” he said, his voice so warm it _hurt_ Eggsy to listen to. “The rest of the department, myself included, has taken quite a shine to you. No matter how much he wishes otherwise, there is no way Chester is getting you out of this program unless you want to leave.” Harry paused, face growing hesitant. “You don’t want to leave, do you?”

“No!” Eggsy protested vehemently.

Harry smiled and squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder gently before turning and opening the office door. “You have a while until your next class, how about keeping an old man some company?”

Eggsy followed Harry into the office with a laugh. “You are a lot of things Harry,” he said. “But you aren’t old.”

* * *

“Who the fuck are you?” Eggsy looked up from his reading to see a man about his age looking at him like a pile of dog shit.

“Gary Unwin,” Eggsy said with a nod. “And you?”

“Someone who actually deserves to be here,” the man sneered.

Eggsy stared at the man for a moment before shrugging it off and returning to his reading.

“Hey, pleb,” the man ripped Eggsy’s textbook from his hands. “I’m talking to you.”

“I thought you were insulting me,” Eggsy said drily. “I’d like my book back please.”

The man snorted, flipping through the book. “Someone is taking the fucking piss,” he murmured, throwing the book down on the table. “Mate, someone’s having you on, you’re never going to get past the first year.”

“I’d say I have to disagree Mr. Hesketh,” Harry said, coming into the room. “I’ve told Arthur, and now I’ve told you...Mr. Unwin has as much a right to be here as you do. In fact, I do believe his scores are higher than yours, on all counts.”

The man turned an instant, angry, red. “Well it isn’t my fault that you all favor the pleb, is it? Giving him high marks where he hasn’t earned them.”

“Wrong again Mr. Hesketh,” Harry, no this was all Galahad, said sharply. “You of all people should know that we in the Kingsman program don’t give unearned marks, no matter who your sponsor is.” Galahad gave him a dry look. “Leave, and maybe you should take Eggsy’s example and do some studying as well.”

He dropped the book, Eggsy barely kept it from falling on the floor as the other left the room.

“Thanks Harry,” Eggsy said, setting the book on the table in front of him. “I was about to punch him.”

“Well I’m glad I come in when I did,” Harry said, sitting next to Eggsy. “Did you need any help understanding the reading?”

“I had a couple of questions, yeah,” Eggsy said, flipping through his notebook and leaning closer to Harry. “So right here it says-”


	3. Realizations, Tests, and Admissions

One Year Later

“Roxy.” Eggsy was laying on his back, looking up at the sky blankly. “I think I’m fucked.”

“What happened this time?” she asked, running fingers through his hair.

“I think I’m in love with Harry.”

Roxy didn’t seem too concerned, causing Eggsy to sit up.

“Did you hear me?” he asked.

“I did.”

“Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Eggsy,” she gave him a dry look. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You’ve been in love with him since you met.”

Eggsy groaned, flopping back on the ground. “Rox,” he whined. “What am I going to do?”

“Well first you’re going to graduate,” Roxy answered. “Join Kingsman, and then you’re going to snog Harry within an inch of his life.”

Eggsy choked on his spit, glaring at Roxy as he coughed. “What the hell Rox?”

“Look,” Roxy sighed. “You want to shag Harry, he wants to shag you. It’s gross and I don’t need to see your eyefucking every day. But Harry isn’t going to touch you while you’re still a student here.”

Eggsy spluttered for a moment before realizing it wasn’t having any affect on Roxy. “Okay,” he sighed. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry,” Roxy patted his arm. “I hear men get better with age.”

“Roxy!”

* * *

Three Years Later

“Fuck off Charlie,” Eggsy said, not even looking up.

“Arthur wants to see you pleb,” Charlie retorted. “Not that I understand why.”

“Thanks for the message,” Eggsy said drily. “Now fuck off.”

“With pleasure,” Charlie turned his nose up and left the room.

“I’ll see you later Rox,” Eggsy said, grabbing his bag and calling JB to heel.

“Good luck with the dragon!” Roxy called after him.

Eggsy laughed, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

“Shoot the dog.”

Eggsy stared at Arthur for a long moment, then the gun in his hand, then JB.

JB. Harry had given him JB, when he was just a small puppy, barely old enough to be taken from his mother. He had been a present, for finishing his junior year. It hadn’t been odd, he’d given Eggsy presents for finishing his freshman and sophomore years as well, even if neither of those had been as large as a dog.

“Well?” Arthur said impatiently. “Shoot the damn dog!”

“No,” Eggsy said quietly, “No, I’m not shooting JB, he’s never done anything to anyone.”

Arthur had never looked at him like he was a human being, but now, he looked at Eggsy as if he was even worse. “Get out,” he spat. “You don’t deserve to be here.”

Eggsy left, immediately picking JB up and rushing out of the room, away from the university to the place he felt safest.

* * *

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice was soft as he knelt in front of Eggsy. “Eggsy, what’s wrong luv?”

“He wanted me to shoot JB,” Eggsy murmured, holding the dog close to his chest, not looking at Harry. “And I wouldn’t. I couldn’t hurt JB. He kicked me out.”

“Oh my dear boy,” Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “You are not in the wrong here, Chester is a pompous prat who thinks his position excuses anything he does. The dog test, that hasn’t been given in over a decade, he just wanted to get you out of the program, but Eggsy, you belong here, anybody can see that.”

“Anybody but Arthur and Charlie,” Eggsy murmured.

“Well I’ve heard your favorite way of referring to them,” Harry said, standing and sitting on the couch, letting Eggsy migrate to rest his head on the older man’s lap. “And I do believe it’s quite accurate.”

“That they’re both bloody idiots who need to get the silver spoons out of their asses?”

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed, removing Eggsy’s hat and running fingers through his hair.

“Harry?” Eggsy looked up at Harry, biting his lip nervously.

“Yes Eggsy?”

“When I’m not a student anymore-”

Harry’s com rang before Eggsy could finish his question, causing both to groan. “What, Merlin?” Harry snapped, activating the device in his glasses.

“Sorry to interrupt Harry,” Merlin said, “But we got a lead on your case.”

“Alright,” Harry sighed, closing the com line. “We’ll take care of this when I got back, okay?” he asked Eggsy.

“Everything?”

Harry nodded, nudging Eggsy so that he could get up. “I’ll be back soon darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. 

“Now hold on a moment,” Eggsy said as Harry began to pull away.

Before Harry could ask what Eggsy needed, the younger man pulled Harry in closer and kissed Harry within an inch of his life. “Well that was unexpected,” Harry murmured when Eggsy let him pull away. “But Eggsy, you know we can’t.”

“Not now,” Eggsy murmured, letting go of Harry’s arm. “But...when I’m not a student anymore?”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate,” Harry protested, but he didn’t make any motion to move away.

“Fuck appropriate,” Eggsy said, soft but no less full of emotion. “Harry, I’ve been in love you since the end of my first year.

“Eggsy…”

“Don’t think of us as student and teacher. If we weren’t, would you be saying this?”

“No,” Harry said instantly.

“Exactly, so we wait a week for graduation, and we can spend the time between figuring out stuff between us.”

“That sounds wonderful darling,” Harry said, pressing another kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.

“Now hold on,” Eggsy pulled Harry back in and pressing a soft but insistent kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry was unable to resist, kissing Eggsy for several long minutes before pulling away. “I Have to go,” he said reluctantly.

“Hold on,” Eggsy said, removing his dog tags from the Marines from around his neck, putting them around Harry’s neck. “You better come back, you posh bastard,” he murmured, pulling Harry back in and resting their foreheads together.

“I will always return to you love,” Harry promised, pulling out his own dog tags and giving them to Eggsy with another kiss. “You’ll stay here?”

“Alright,” Eggsy nodded. “Be careful.”

“Of course,” Harry gave Eggsy one last kiss and tucked the dog tags into his shirt.

Eggsy watched Harry leave, falling back onto the couch as he heard the front door shut.

“JB,” he sighed as the dog jumped back up on the couch with him. “What the fuck is going on?”


	4. What Happened in Kentucky

“No!” Eggsy yelled, the screen in front of him a view of the sky.

“Fuck,” he got up, storming out of the room. “JB, stay here,” he commanded the dog, storming out of the house to the university.

“Arthur,” Eggsy said, storming into the dean’s office. “Harry’s dead.”

“ _Galahad_ ,” Arthur emphasized the codename. “Is dead. Hence, we have just drunk a toast to him.”

The rest of the conversation was a blur to Eggsy, coming back into focus when he realized, _’Arthur is in league with Valentine.’_ Eggsy thought fast, ending up killing Arthur. The bastard tried to kill him first, so he figured he had it coming.

He takes all the information to Merlin and found Roxy with him, both looking a bit more mused than he’d expected. He ignored that fact though, moving on to what they need to do next.

They plan their next move, getting on a plane to Valentine’s bunker and jetting off.

Roxy blows up the satellite and Eggsy indirectly kills hundreds, maybe thousands of people and directly kills two. He frees a princess and kisses her, but he doesn’t take up her offer of fucking her ass, Harry’s dog tags resting cold against his chest and the suit he had made for Eggsy wrapped around him.

Instead, he gives her a chaste kiss and then follows Merlin’s instructions on how to free the rest of the prisoners. Everyone has been freed and directed to planes, Eggsy’s glad the pilots hadn’t had their heads exploded, when his phone rings.

His personal phone. The only people who have this number are his mother, Jamal, Ryan, Roxy, and Harry. He answers the phone with a breathless, “Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Gary Unwin?” a female voice with a southern American accent asked politely, if a bit shakily.

“Yes,” Eggsy answered, heart beginning to _pound._ “This is he.”

“I’m calling from Baptist Health in South Glade, Kentucky,” the woman said, voice calming with what was obviously a script. “We have a John Doe in our emergency room with a gunshot wound to the left side of his head. He was wearing a set of dog tags with this phone number on them.”

“Does he have dark hair?” Eggsy asked, voice choked. “Bespoke suit, found outside of South Glade Mission Church?”

“Yes,” the woman answered. “Do you know him?”

“It’s Harry,” Eggsy’s voice broke as he said it. “I-Is he okay?”

“He’s very lucky,” the woman soothed, “The bullet just barely grazed his skull. He lost his eye, and he’s unconscious, but he’s stable.”

Eggsy nodded, even though the woman couldn’t see it. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“We’ll see you then,” the woman said, obviously thinking it wouldn’t be anytime soon. “Would you like to be listed as his next-of-kin?”

“Yes,” Eggsy said fervently.

“Can you give me his full name?”

“Harry Hart,” Eggsy answered.

“Alright,” the woman said brightly. “We’ll be seeing you, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy hung up, staring at the phone for a moment. “Merlin?” Eggsy croaked. “Was that real?”

“Aye lad,” Merlin responded, sounding just as shocked. “It was.”

“I need to go! Which plane is going to America?”

Merlin directed Eggsy to the appropriate plane. “Take care of him, lad,” Merlin instructed as the plane took off. “And keep your glasses on.”

Eggsy nodded, knowing Merlin would see the movement. “Rox? Check in on my mum, yeah? Get them out of there, take them to Harry’s house.”

“Sure thing Eggsy,” Roxy agreed. “Take care of him, Merlin and I will hold down the fort here.”

“Thanks, guys,” Eggsy said, slumping into a chair. “You’re both the guvnor.”

“Get some sleep Eggsy,” Merlin said gently. “It’s a long way to Kentucky.”


	5. The Hospital

Eggsy arrived in Kentucky in the middle of the night, and the only reason he didn’t go directly to the hospital was because Roxy reminded him that he still had blood on his suit.

He checked in at a hotel that Merlin directed him towards, feeding the clerk at the front desk some cock-and-bull story about getting mugged on the way from the airport.

“You’ll be getting a delivery of clothing and essentials tomorrow morning,” Merlin said as Eggsy stripped his suit. “Keep your glasses on when you leave the room,” he paused. “Get some sleep Eggsy, we’ll talk again tomorrow.”

Eggsy nodded, setting the glasses on the nightstand and stripping down to his boxers and collapsing face first on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Eggsy awake the next morning. He stumbled out of bed, pulling on his trousers and glasses before opening the door.

“Delivery for Mr. Galahad,” the man at the door said, a large duffle bag in one hand and a suit bag in the other.

“Thank you,” Eggsy said, taking the bags.

The man nodded and left before Eggsy could say anything else. He shrugged and shut the door, setting the duffle bag on the bed and sorting through it. Most of the clothes looked like things he would have picked for himself, Roxy must have picked them rather than Merlin then. He sorted everything out, putting some things in the room’s various drawers and setting aside a set of clothes for after he got out of the shower.

He took a quick shower, washing off the scent of death and air travel off of his skin, not lingering for any longer than absolutely necessary.

Once he’d dried off, he pulled on the clothes he’d set out, sending his suit to the dry cleaner Merlin recommended and made his way to the hospital, which was surprisingly close to the hotel.

“I’m here to see Harry Hart,” Eggsy said when he reached the front desk, “Not sure which ward he’ll be on.”

“No one in the system by that name sweetheart,” the kind looking older woman behind the desk said. “Sorry.”

“He might be listed under John Doe?” Eggsy suggested. “With a gunshot wound to the head. Someone called me yesterday.”

The woman hummed, returning to the computer in front of her. “Are you Gary Unwin?” she asked, looking up at him over the rim of her glasses.

“Yes,” Eggsy nodded vigorously.

The woman’s smile turned warm, “He’s up in room 209,” she told him, “Elevators are that way.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy beamed, dashing for the bank of elevators.

Eggsy paused at the door of Harry’s room, staring at the closed door.

“Gary Unwin?” A voice asked from the desk behind him.

“Eggsy, yeah,” he said, turning to face the woman. “Are you the one who called me?”

“Yes,” she looked up at him. “You got here quickly.”

“I have friends in high places, I guess,” Eggsy shrugged. “How is he?”

“He’s stable,” the woman said, standing. “I can explain everything, the medical jargon, if you’d like.”

“Maybe in a little bit,” Eggsy said. “I-I want a bit alone with him for a while first.”

“Of course,” the woman said with a soft smile. “I’ll be by in a few minutes on my rounds, alright?”

“Thanks,” Eggsy turned back to the door, opening it this time to see Harry, bandages wrapped around his head, and his chest, and probably several other places he couldn’t see. Eggsy made his way to the chair sitting next to the bed, taking Harry’s hand and holding it to his lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly, “I should have been there.”

He sat there quietly, taking in Harry’s presence and the fact that he was _alive._

“You two are a long way from home, aren’t you?” the nurse said, coming into the room. “I guess a lot of people are, nobody was exactly expecting the massacre.”

Eggsy nodded, watching as she moved around Harry and took his vitals. “Is he stable to move?” Eggsy asked as she added the information to Harry’s chart.

“All the way to England?” the nurse asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We have family at home, and they all want to see him as much as I did,” Eggsy said, coming to look at the chart.

The nurse nodded, “I’ll have to check with the doctor, but I Do know for a fact that we won’t be able to provide transportation.”

“We’ll be able to provide that,” Eggsy assured her. “I just need to know if he’ll be stable for transport.”

She watched him for a moment before nodding. “Let me get the doctor to give you a final answer, but he should be fine.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy nodded, taking the chart back to his chair. 

The nurse left and Eggsy looked over the chart, the glasses automatically providing him some information and Merlin explaining other things when needed.

“It’ll be at least three weeks before we can get a plane free for you,” Merlin said, once the doctor had come in and explained Harry’s condition to Eggsy. “Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy murmured. “Let me know when you can get the plane.”

“Keep the glasses on,” Merlin signed off, leaving Eggsy with Harry.

“I’m glad you’re still alive,” Eggsy murmured, taking his hand again. “But I hope you wake up soon.”

* * *

Three Weeks Later

“Looks like you two are going home today,” Harry’s nurse, Carla, said when Eggsy arrived at the hospital, wearing the suit Harry had made for him. “You sure those are good traveling clothes?”

“It’s surprisingly comfortable,” Eggsy shrugged. “How are we getting him to the tarmac?”

“There’s an ambulance waiting for us downstairs,” Carla said, “You riding with him?”

“If I can,” Eggsy said, “Will there be room for me?”

“You know how to stay out of the way,” Carla said. “Might as well save the taxi gas.”

Eggsy nodded, following the hoard of medical staff to the elevator, then the ambulance that would take them to the airstrip.

“You take care Eggsy,” Carla said, “You’re a good kid.”

“Thanks, Carla, I”ll send you updates, alright?”

Carla pulled Eggsy in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come visit if you’re ever in the area again, okay?”

“You’re the best Carla,” Eggsy climbed into the ambulance.

Eggsy couldn’t hear Carla’s response as the doors closed, but he waved as the ambulance began to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points and a free prompt to the first commenter who catches the cameo in here.


	6. Home Again, Home Again

Merlin and Roxy were both waiting for the plane, along with a host of medical staff. Roxy pulled him aside while Merlin bossed around the medical staff to get Harry situated before ushering the staff from the hospital to the plane.

“Alright, Eggsy?” Merlin asked, clasping his shoulder.

“Better now that we’re going home,”” Eggsy sighed.

“We got your mum and Daisy set up in a flat near the university,” Roxy said.

“Thanks, Rox,” Eggsy smiled.

“Of course,” she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You look knackered, get some sleep, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded, laying down on the bed set up next to Harry’s, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

“It’s only three days, Eggsy,” Merlin said, giving him a look. “A milk run.”

“But what if something happens?” Eggsy protested, “What if he wakes up?”

“Nothing’s going to happen in three days.”

“My dad was gone for three days,” Eggsy said quietly.

Merlin softened, “This is a simple surveillance mission,” he said. “You see anything that raises your alarms, you let me know, alright?”

Eggsy nodded. “When do I head out?”

“Right now, there’s a plane waiting for you at the tarmac. I’ll see you in three days, Guinevere.”

Eggsy nodded, heading out.

* * *

“Harry’s awake.”

Merlin let out a string of low dirty curse words.

“Didn’t know you had that kind of a mouth on you,” Roxy said with a quirked eyebrow. “Why’s Harry waking up a bad thing?”

“Because Eggsy just left.”

“He’ll be gone for three days?”

“It’s recon, I needed to get him out of the building before he got himself killed with his cabin fever.”

Roxy nodded. “He shouldn’t be properly awake for a few days. Around the time Eggsy gets home.”

Merlin nodded. “You’re right, love.”

“I’m rarely wrong,” she said, crossing the room and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m having lunch with my dads, do you want to come?”

“I have three agents on missions right now.”

“And Morgana or Mordred can watch them for an hour while you get some food and socialization.”

“Fine,” Merlin said, sending Tristian’s feed to Mordred and Elyan’s mission to Morgana, keeping Eggsy’s for himself, taking a clipboard with him.

“Eggsy?” Roxy asked with a knowing look at the board.

“It’s recon, I can multitask.”

Roxy gave an unconvinced snort and led Merlin out to the cafe they were going to meet her parents at.

* * *

Eggsy groaned, collapsing into his chair next to Harry’s bed. “I hate recon,” he told Harry. “I’d rather be shot at.”

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy sat upright, looking at Harry. Harry, who had his eyes open. “You’re awake!” Eggsy gasped. “Oh my God Haz, I was terrified I’d lost you.”

“I promised you I’d come back,” Harry said, voice hoarse.

“Here,” Eggsy poured a cup of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and offering it to Harry with a straw.

Harry sat back after drinking half of the glass. “How long have I been out?”

“Three months,” Eggsy answered, “I got the call that you were alive after a couple of days, but…” he paused, and his voice broke as he began speaking again. “I can’t imagine what I would do if you had actually died.”

“But I didn’t,” Harry said, sitting up and looking at Eggsy. “I didn’t, and I’m here.”

“You can’t do that to me again,” Eggsy said fiercely. “You can’t Harry.”

“It was never my intention to hurt you, my dear,” Harry said, gently coaxing Eggsy onto the bed with him. “Quite the opposite in fact.”

Eggsy nodded, burrowing into Harry’s chest. “Don’t go?”

“Never,” Harry agreed. “Get some sleep love, you’re exhausted.”

Eggsy grumbled, but quickly fell asleep against Harry’s chest, Harry quickly following him into dreamland.

* * *

“Ready to go?” Eggsy asked, shouldering the bag of things that had migrated to Harry’s room at HQ medical.

“God yes,” Harry all but groaned, pushing himself off the bed with the cane Merlin had given him when he started physical therapy.

Eggsy laughed, following Harry out of the room. “So what’s the plan next?”

“Well, if you have no objections, I would very much like to court you,” Harry said, ignoring Merlin trying to get his attention.

“Like one of those old Victorian ladies from the books my mum reads?” Eggsy asked. “Didn’t know people still did that.”

“You know me Eggsy, I’m a bit old-fashioned. What do you say?”

“Alright,” Eggsy nodded. “You should probably see what Merlin wants, before he explodes.”

Harry sighed before turning to Merlin, allowing Eggsy to lead the way to the bullet train to the city.

“So, are you going to do it?” Eggsy asked once they were on the train.

“Do what?”

“Become Arthur.”

Harry paused, giving the question all due consideration, “I’m not sure,” he finally answered. “Somebody needs to reorganize the program, but is that somebody supposed to be me?”

“I think you’d be amazing at it,” Eggsy murmured. “You kept me in the program. You care about people. That’s more than Chester ever did.”

Harry nodded, and Eggsy let him think about it for the rest of the ride to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my roommate, who still hasn't read chapter two.


	7. Being a Gentleman, Like a Boss

“Eggsy, package came for you today.”

Eggsy blinked, looking at the package sitting on the dining table. “Who’s it from?”

“Mr. Hart,” she answered, “Why is your former professor sending you packages via private messenger?”

Eggsy didn’t answer, instead going to the package and opening it carefully to find a new necktie and a set of cufflinks in the shape of pugs, along with a note.

_They made me think of you._

__

__

_Harry_

Eggsy smiled, fingers gently running over the silk of the tie, allowing his mother to look before putting the lid back on the box to take back to his room.

“Eggsy?” his mother asked, uncertain. “What’s going on?”

“Harry decided he wants to court me,” Eggsy said with a smile.

“And do you want him to? He’s not forcing you into anything?”

“No Mum,” Eggsy assured her. “I want him to. It’s sweet, reminds me of when Dad used to bring gifts home for us.”

Michelle smiled. “As long as you’re happy,” she agreed, “But if that ever changes, I’ll kick his arse.”

Eggsy laughed. “Thanks Mum.”

* * *

“Good evening Eggsy,” Harry answered the phone. “Did you receive my package?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy beamed. “Mum threatened to bash your face in.”

Harry laughed. “I hope you declined her offer, or do I need to keep an eye out?”

“Nah,” Eggsy resituated himself on the bed, “I turned her down, I think I’ll keep you around a little longer.”

“Your sentiment is appreciated,” Harry said drily.

“You should.”

“Do you have any plans for next Friday evening?”

“Not that I know of,” Eggsy mused. “Why?”

“I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy’s smile grew, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven then.”

“Sounds like a plan Haz,” Eggsy said with a yawn.

“You should get some sleep love,” Harry said gently. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright, night Haz.”

“Good night Eggsy.”

* * *

“You know?” Eggsy said, running his fingers over the present gently. “I think this is the best present you’ve given me.”

“Even more than JB?”

“Well not JB,” Eggsy agreed, “But a close second.”

“It’s just a key Eggsy.”

“But it’s a key to your house, Harry,” Eggsy leaned over and kissed him gently. “ANd that makes it all the more valuable.”

Harry smiled into the kiss, “Would you like me to show you around?” he asked, “Maybe the master bedroom?”

“Yes Harry,” Eggsy groaned, kissing Harry again as the older man led the way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating the National days for a little bit, college has gotten a bit hectic. But I really like today's prompt, so I'll probably write something for it, but it'll either go up early, late, or tomorrow.


	8. Everything Works Out in the End

“Eggsy, come on, love, wake up.”

Eggsy opened his eyes carefully, waiting for them to adjust to the light. “Haz?” he murmured. “Wha’ happened?”

“You passed out, love,” Harry murmured. “You were talking to Roxy and you just fainted.”

Eggsy groaned. “Do they know why?”

Harry was quiet for a moment before nodding. “You’re pregnant,” he all but whispered. “Did you know that you’re a carrier?”

Eggsy froze, hand withdrawing from Harry’s and covering his stomach.

“Eggsy, love,” Harry put a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not getting rid of it.”

“Eggsy, I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Eggsy deflated a bit. “I know,” he murmured, leaning into Harry again. “How far along?”

“Three months,” Merlin said, coming in the room. “I’m taking you off active duty immediately, and you’ll probably need to go on bed rest at some point.”

“I know,” Eggsy nodded. “I needed to with Daisy, but Dean wouldn’t let me.”

Merlin and Harry both froze, the only noise in the room the ticking of the clock.

“Haz, what’s...oh,” Eggsy realized what he had said.

“Eggsy,” Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed, putting a careful arm around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry love.”

Eggsy leaned into Harry and started to cry, not noticing as Merlin left, knowing the two needed privacy to talk.

“I was 16 when I got pregnant with Daisy,” he murmured. “Dean had been abusing me since he married Mum, but it didn’t get sexual until I was 14.

“Dean found out about a week later and tried to make me get an abortion. I mean, I always knew I wanted kids, but not at 16, not with Dean. I wanted my kid to be safe in a way I hadn’t been. But I was already in love with her, she may have been Dean’s daughter, but she’s mine too.

“I ended up couch surfing most of the time I was pregnant, until Mum found me at the school when I was eight months and brought me home.

“I went into labor three weeks early and we both ended up being stuck in the hospital for about a month. 

“Dean somehow managed to get me taken off the birth certificate, putting Mum on it instead. I’d lost my baby because I was unconscious. The only reason he didn’t just give her up for adoption is because I wasn’t conscious to sign away my rights and Mum refused, probably the only time she stood up to him.

“So I woke up to find everyone calling Daisy my _sister._ Everyone knows she’s mine, she’s my flower, but nobody said anything because of Dean.”

Harry held him close, just letting Eggsy know he was there, even when he finished talking. After a few minutes of quiet, Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Everything will be okay love,” he murmured. “Dean’s never going to get anywhere any of you, ever again.”

Eggsy hummed, exhausted from the emotions of the day.

They sat there for a moment before Harry got up, pressing another kiss to Eggsy’s temple and crossing the room to his coat and pulling a small box from the pocket. He crossed back to the bed and handed it to Eggsy, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Go on, open it.”

Eggsy did, looking at the contents for a moment before turning to look at Harry.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Harry said, “I’ve already asked your mother and she said yes, after slapping me across the face. So, what do you say Eggsy Unwin, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Eggsy said, nodding his head vigorously.

Harry laughed, taking the box from Eggsy and sliding the ring on his finger. “I love you Eggsy Unwin.”

“I love you too Harry Hart,” Eggsy replied, pulling Harry in for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

“Harry,” Eggsy whined. “Why didn’t we elope?”

“Because your mother would have killed us both,” Harry answered, pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head.

“Not if we told her _after_ we told her about the baby,” Eggsy said. “Let me have my fantasy here Haz.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re the one who insisted on a Christmas wedding love.”

“Don’t remind me.”

* * *

“What are you so worried about?” Roxy asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of Eggsy’s jacket,

“This is it Rox,” Eggsy said, looking at himself in the mirror. “Harry and I are going to be married after today.”

“Are you having second thoughts? Because I can get you out if you want.”

“No!” Eggsy exclaimed. “No, no second thoughts, I just...this is it.”

“It’s just nerves sweetheart,” Michelle said, coming into the room with Daisy. “Everyone gets them before their wedding. Lord knows I was terrified before I married Lee, despite how much I loved him.” She walked over to Eggsy, adjusting his bowtie. “How you feeling love?”

“I’m excited,” Eggsy answered honestly. “Harry’s going to be my husband after today...but what if…”

“What if, somewhere down the road, he decides he doesn’t love you anymore?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said in a small voice.

“Eggsy, sweetheart, my darling little boy,” Michelle pulled Eggsy down into a hug. “That man loves you more than anything else in the world, it’s obvious in the way he looks at you, like you hung the moon and the stars.”

Eggsy stayed in the hold for a few more minutes before standing up, straightening his suit. “Okay,” he wiped his eyes on a handkerchief provided by Roxy. “I’m ready.”

“There’s my boy,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The wedding goes off flawlessly, as any event planned by all the Kingsman must go. Eggsy was on Cloud Nine for months afterwards.

Until the one year anniversary of V-Day.

The day started normally, Harry going to work and Eggsy, already on leave, did whatever he could around the house, sometimes going to meet Harry for lunch at the university. BUt today, Harry came home late, much later than he normally would even if he called to say he would be late.

So Eggsy waited, fretting in the sitting room, JB on the sofa next to him. Harry finally came home at half ten, carrying Daisy with him.

“Haz?” Eggsy was on his feet in an instant, following Harry upstairs as he put Daisy to bed before leading the way to their own bedroom. “Haz, what happened, why’s Daisy here? Why’re you so late?”

“Something happened tonight love,” Harry said, voice quiet. “As I was leaving the office. One of Dean’s...associates was out on parole. I believe you called him Rottweiler.”

“No,” Eggsy breathed. “Harry, no.”

“He was able to find your mother’s new flat,” Harry paused, gathering himself before continuing. “He was able to pull a knife on Michelle before anyone could get to the flat. Daisy was in her room, so she was kept from seeing most of the carnage.”

“Carnage?” Eggsy’s voice cracked on the single word.

“I’m so sorry Eggsy,” Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy. “I’m so sorry my boy.”

Eggsy crumpled into Harry, sobs wracking his body. Harry held him close, murmuring things that didn’t particularly matter as much as the vibrations they caused in his chest. Eggsy eventually fell asleep, tear tracks drying on his face.

* * *

“Daisy girl?” Eggsy knocked on her bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Eggsy?” Daisy opened the door, standing in the doorway, still wearing her pyjamas. “When am I gonna go home?”

“You’re going to be staying with me and Harry now Dais,” Eggsy said. “Harry’s making pancakes, do you want some?”

“Why can’t I go home Eggsy?” Daisy pressed on. “Where’s Mum?”

Eggsy swallowed down another rush of sobs. “Let’s go talk about it downstairs, yeah?”

Daisy nodded, following Eggsy into the kitchen where Harry had already finished making three plates of blueberry pancakes.

“Uncle Harry?” Daisy asked when she half done with her food. “Where’s Mummy?”

“Mummy had to go away for a while, petal,” Harry said. “She told Eggsy and I to take care of you while she was gone.”

“Like Dean?” Daisy asked in a small voice. “Is that why she had to go away?”

“No, not at all,” Eggsy was quick to reassure her. “Mummy had to go away to protect you, flower, alright?”

“Okay.”

“It’s alright Daisy girl,” Eggsy pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Uncle Harry and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Daisy nodded, and let Harry pull her up onto his lap.

“Let’s go have a cuddle, yeah?” Eggsy suggested, “Maybe watch some cartoons?”

“Okay,” she said quietly, and all three of them went to the living room. “Eggsy?” she asked once they were all settled.

“Yeah babe?” he asked, running fingers through her hair.

“Does this mean I’m gonna be a big sister instead of an auntie?”

“Would you like that sweetheart?” Harry asked when Eggsy couldn’t answer for the lump in his throat.

“Yeah,” she answered honestly. “Didn’t have an auntie before Auntie Rox, but I’ve always had Eggsy.”

“Of course you can sweetheart,” Eggsy said, voice thick with tears, “The baby couldn’t have a better big sister.”

Daisy beamed, wrapping her arms around Eggsy’s neck and kissing his cheeks before bending over and pressing a kiss to his belly. “I’m going to be the best big sister ever.”

“Of course you will, petal,” Harry said with a fond smile.

* * *

“Daddy?” Daisy stood in the doorway of Eggsy’s hospital room.

“Hey there flower,” Eggsy smiled softly, “Come meet your baby brother.” 

Daisy came into the room, climbing into the chair next to the bed. “He’s so little,” she murmured.

“You were smaller Dais,” Eggsy told her. “Itty bitty, I have pictures.”

Daisy giggled. “Can I hold him?”

“Let Poppa help you,” Eggsy said, handing the baby to Harry.

Daisy sat in the chair, sitting as straight as she could as Harry put the baby in her arms. “He’s so cute,” she said, quietly awed. “What’s his name Daddy?”

“Lee Taylor,” Eggsy said, not just for Daisy, but also for Roxy and Merlin who were lurking in the doorway.

“Strong name,” Merlin came into the room.

“God, he’s adorable Eggsy,” Roxy said, looking at Lee over Daisy’s shoulder.

Eggsy smiled, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You know,” he murmured, “I’m really glad I accidently walked into your classroom.

“So am I love.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I finished it!
> 
> I was fighting with the team we all the way through this story, but this one fought me especially, let me know if/where I messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon that my college actually has a secret supervillain major, feel free to ask me any questions, I love to rant about it.
> 
> I made up Eggsy's uni because I didn't feel like researching universities in London too much.
> 
> I don't own Kingsman, I'm not British, and this hasn't been beta'd.


End file.
